ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Alix Kubdel
Appearance Physical appearance Alix is short and lean with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair that, on the right side is partially tied into a small side ponytail. Civilian attire Alix wears a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top. Each sleeve has a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles. As Timebreaker Timebreaker wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her rollerblades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeps tracks of her energy level, the lowest level being red and becoming greenish-blue at the top when it's full. Trivia * Alix may be a play on Alice from Alice in Wonderland. * In the French version, Alix's villain name is Chronogirl. * In the Serbian dub, her name is changed to Aleks. * Originally, Alix was supposed to be in a trio with Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix, which was a reference to the trio (Sam, Clover, and Alex) from Totally Spies!. * Alix's family are of Berber origin. * She is the shortest student in Miss Bustier's class. * She is the first villain in the show to kill a hero, Cat Noir, by touching him while he is protecting Ladybug — although Ladybug goes back in time and prevents this outcome from happening again. ** This also may count as the first known death of a kwami and a Miraculous, as Plagg is in the ring for Adrien to be Cat Noir. * Alix's past self was transformed before she accepted Hawk Moth's deal. * As seen in "Darkblade", she doesn't care much for class elections. * She turns 15 in the episode "Timebreaker". * Alix's birthday is in April, suggesting that her zodiac sign is Aries or Taurus. ** And her birthstone is Diamond. * In the first issue of Miraculous Adventures, Alix is on a lacrosse team with Adrien, Ivan and Kim. * As implied in "Reverser", Alix goes to the art class to express herself through street art. * Timebreaker reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Pink Hair Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:15 year olds Category:Blue eyes Category:Artists Category:French Characters Category:European Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Collège Françoise Dupont students Category:Superheroes Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Siblings Category:Transformed characters